


Perfect

by splendid_sun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, M/M, Slovak, asshole Victor
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_sun/pseuds/splendid_sun
Summary: Slovenský preklad fanfikcie Perfect (Perfektné) od neuroglam.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500320) by [neuroglam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroglam/pseuds/neuroglam). 



"Akože, šibe ti alebo čo!" Yuri naňho zíza spoza dverí šatne. Stále sa neprezliekol, cez plece mu visia šnúrky od korčulí.

Victor sa bez obalu napije. Žiaden junior s účesom podľa hrnca mu nebude hovoriť, čo robiť.

Yuriho oči sa rozšíria a ústa otvoria.

"Čo," pokúša ho Victor.

"Fakt ti šibe? Všetci vedia, že alkohol narúša tvoje vystúpenie."

"Och, no toto. Predstav si, nevedel som. Mám toľko medailí, čo ma rozptyľujú; ešteže je tu piatak, ktorý to všetko napraví."

"Siedmak," vyhlási Yuri a zazerá naňho. "A mimochodom, stále si somár."

"Nebodaj vidíš niekoho, kto by ma mohol reálne ohroziť? Kto by to mohol byť - Georgi? Ty?"

Yuri ho prepaľuje pohľadom. "Daj mi, alebo to poviem Yakovovi."

"Určite?" odvetí Victor a prevráti oči. "A čo keď to naruší _tvoje_ vystúpenie?"

Yuri pokrčí plecami.

"Ako chceš." Otočí sa, aby vyšiel zo šatne - zrejme ide naňho donášať.

Victor potrasie ploskačkou za svojím chrbtom. "Tu máš. Nebuď citlivka."

Yuri sa otočí a poriadne si upije, zatiaľ čo sa pozerá priamo na Victora. Má byť Victor ohromený tým, že sa Yuri nerozkašle? To je trochu ťažké keď ti osoba, ktorá ťa má ohromiť, siaha do polky hrude.

"Ani mne nikto nedýcha na krk." Yuri si utrie ústa a vráti mu fľašku. "Bol som svetový šampión minulý rok a tento rok budem tiež."

"Juniorský svetový šampión".

"Len si to hovor ďalej, dedko." Yuri sa naň vzdorovito pozrie. "Čochvíľa budem medzi seniormi. Tvoje dni sú spočítané - obzvlášť ak so sebou v športovej taške nosíš chľast."

"Počúvaj, ty malý smrad-"

"Ó, áno?" Yuri zdvihne obočie a vystrčí bradu. "Čo mi urobíš? Ešte mi naleješ?"

 _Ten zasran_! Victorovi sa zatmie pred očami a vyrazí. Keď je opäť pri zmysloch, tlačí Yuriho do skriniek šatní a má jednu ruku na jeho hrdle.

Yuri sa naňho pozerá, oči rozšírené, dych plytký a pulz rýchly pod Victorovou dlaňou.

"A _čo_ teraz urobíš," vypľuje Victor.

Yuri prehltne. Jeho ohryzok skáče pod Victorovým palcom. "Kopnem ťa do vajec, ak ma nepustíš."

Victor sa pousmeje, lebo dobrý pokus - akoby sám nevidel ako veľmi je Yuri vystrašený.

"Kopneš ma, ak ťa nechám," povie a zaklincuje svoje stehno medzi Yuriho, čím ho znehybní.

Yuri mu napľuje do tváre a súčasne k nemu pritlačí boky - a aha, _to_ je ale prekvapenie.

 _To malé hovno_ , myslí si Victor ako jeho stisk na Yuriho krku silnie.

"Čo sa tu do riti deje?" Yakov vrazí do dverí. "Victor - máš dvadsaťpäť rokov. Trojnásobný svetový šampión. Hanba! Aby si sa nechal rozdráždiť trinásťročným."

"Štrnásť," zasyčí Yuri pod Victorovou rukou.

"A ty - poznáš svoje miesto a neotravuj Victora," povie Yakov. "Vitya, pusti ho."

Victor to urobí, ale ešte predtým si utrie tvár rukou a zotrie si ju do Yuriho trička.

"Tak, vyriešite si to ako profesionáli? Môžem vám veriť, že sa budete správať slušne?"

Yuri odfrkne. "Trochu pritiahnuté za vlasy, nazvať ho profesionálom-"

"Zavri si do riti hubu, ty malé hovno-"

"Yuri! Vitya! Bože, akoby som učil v škôlke!" Yakov vyhodí ruky do vzduchu.

"Ak by ste vy dvaja neboli takí dobrí korčuliari, prisahám bohu, že vás oboch za ucho vyhodím von."

Yuri prižmúri oči. "Aj tak musím ísť. Starý otec na mňa čaká." Rýchlo si zbalí tašku a kabát a odíde, stále len v čiernych legínach a tričku. _Vonku mu zamrzne zadok_ , myslí si Victor. _Tak mu treba_.

A potom sa Yakov pustí do prednášky o tom, ako je Victor starší a mal by sa správať lepšie a bla-bla-bla-idiotiny.

Victor vypína sluch a pokračuje v prezliekaní. Možno ten malý smrad urobil dobre, že sa vyparil skôr - aspoň nemusí ostať počúvať _toto_.

"Samozrejme, Yakov," povie s veľkým úsmevom, keď sa ten konečne upokojí. "Neviem, čo to do mňa vošlo. Je to len decko; nemal som si to pripúšťať."

"Tak vidíš," zahrmí Yakov cestou z dverí.

Bože, keby mu peniaze od Federácie tak nepomohli, Victor by už nemusel mať nič s touto socialistickou vykopávkou. Ale vie, ako to majú Američania: Weir sa sťažoval, niekde medzi opitím sa a tým, ako nechal Victora sa s ním vyspať. Victor by tak nikdy - nikdy - neskončil: olympionik; a predsa nemá dosť na to, aby zaplatil faktúru za telefón.

Loví v taške ploskačku.

Sakra, je prázdna. Do riti.

________________

Victor si naleje pohár vodky a ponorí sa do gauča, hlava jeho psa mu spočíva na nohe.

Nemyslí na nič okrem toho, ako je vďačný, že za sebou konečne môže zavrieť dvere od bytu a relaxovať.

Zasraný Yuri, a zasraný Yakov.

Yakov ho poučuje, akoby mal päť, a Yuri sa mu stará do vecí. Victor vie, že to zvláda, sakra, veď toto nie je jeho prvé rodeo. Pije len po tréningu, aby sa upokojil: a že to potrebuje, po celom dni strávenom medzi idiotmi, ku ktorým musí byť slušný.

A Yuri má plnú hubu rečí. Keby pitie ovplyvnilo Victorove vystúpenie, Victor by bol prvý, kto by to vedel. Korčuľuje dvadsať rokov, z toho posledných pätnásť súťažne.

Krpatý zasran.

Aspoň by mal Victorovi prejaviť nejaký rešpekt.

Victor si upije z vodky a vytiahne vtáka, predstavujúc si Yuriho kľačať medzi jeho nohami: s jazykom vystrčeným a Victorovou rukou na jeho strapatých vlasoch.

________________

"Tak, doniesol som ti toto," povie Yuri o dva dni neskôr v šatni. "Akože sorry, a tak."

 _Toto_ je napoly plná fľaša lacnej vodky z večierky.

"Skadiaľ to máš?"

"Ukradol som to starému otcovi," pokrčí Yuri plecami. "Tak ako? Môžeme ísť ku tebe. Nikto o tom nemusí vedieť."

Victorov pohľad skáče medzi fľašou a Yurim a späť na fľašu.

"Tak takto na teba pôsobím?" Ako keby proste vypil akýkoľvek lacný chľast, hlavne že obsahuje alkohol.

Yuriho to neodradí. "Tak čo povieš: u teba? Počul som, že máš fakt pohodlný gauč," veľmi očividne sa snaží, aby to vyznelo nenútene a veľmi očividne zlyháva.

 _Počul od koho_? Victorova myseľ začína automaticky prechádzať možnosti. Uvedomí si, že pár ľudí to zrejme vie - ale nepozná nikoho, kto by sa s tým chválil dvanásťročnému.

Yuri potrasie fľašou a dvihne obočie.

Victor vydýchne. Na jednej strane je naštvaný, že naznačuje, že je proste ľahký: že vypije čokoľvek a vyspí sa s kýmkoľvek. Na druhej strane, čiastočne je to asi pravda. Navyše ponuka je trochu lákavá - ako fľaša, tak aj Yuriho ochotný zadok.

Čo však neospravedlňuje nedostatok rešpektu. "Jedného dňa ti vykrútim krk," povie Victor. "Prečo to vlastne robíš?"

"No. Ak budeš ďalej piť, odpáliš sa ešte predtým, ako nastúpim ku seniorom."

Yuri pokrčí plecami, kompletne nezaujatý tým, aký je otravný. "Najviac však dúfam, že prídem o venček. Alebo ťa naštvem dosť na to, aby si ma zase tresol o skrinky. Čokoľvek z toho."

"Nevyspím sa s chalanom s účesom podľa hrnca, vyzeráš ako piatak."

A to Yuriho zraní. Vietor z plachiet je kompletne preč - plecia má zvesené, a výraz kopnutého šteňaťa v očiach zaberá. Victorovi ho príde ľúto.

"Počuj, a čo toto. Cestou domov sa zastavíme u môjho kaderníka, hm?"

Yuri už-už otvára ústa.

"Ja platím," povie Victor. "Veď koniec koncov ide o môj profit."

"Ak ho necháš urobiť mi na hlave niečo smiešne-"

 _Akoby niečo mohlo byť smiešnejšie ako účes podľa hrnca_ , myslí si Victor. "Ee, ty budeš hovoriť, dohodnete sa na mieste." Hlavne aby to nebolo toto.

"Fajn."

"Áno?"

"Áno. Sú to vlasy, dorastú. Risknem to, ak to znamená, že prídem o panictvo."

Victor sa zasmeje a odvedie Yuriho zo šatne s rukou na jeho pleci.

________________

Sergei je kráľovná v neskorej štyridsiatke - skutočná; tá, čo ťa volá "drahý" a "miláčik" a žmurká a máva zápästiami. Trochu pripomína to, ako si Victor predstavuje päťdesiatročného Giacomettiho: plešatý, s veľkým bruchom a plným priehrštím dobrosrdečných a zmyselných lichôtok.

"Ach, Victor, drahý, rád ťa opäť vidím," Sergei ho zdraví v obscénne fešnej prijímacej hale svojho drevom obloženého štúdia. "Teraz sa nehýb, nech sa na teba pozriem-"

'Nech sa na teba pozriem' má menej dočinenia s Victorovými vlasmi v porovnaní s tým, ako Sergei krúži okolo a okukáva jeho zadok. Nič nové pod slnkom.

"Skvostné, skvostné ako vždy," zhrnie Sergei. "A teraz, čo pre teba môžem urobiť, drahý - už som išiel zatvoriť, ale ty si vždy, vždy vítaný..."

Victor položí prst do stredu Yuriho lopatiek a posunie ho dopredu. Potom mu stiahne kapucňu.

"Zverujem ti Yuriho Plisetsky, svetového šampióna juniorov."

"Ach." Sergei pozerá na Yuriho účes tak, ako ľudia pozerajú na rakovinu štvrtého štádia. "Nože poď, miláčik," gestom naznačí cestu do štúdia poza kryštály visiace na dverách.

"A ty", otočí sa a ukáže na Victora. "Sadni si. Nechcem nasledujúcich štyridsať minút počuť ani pípnutie. Nasledujúca časť je len medzi kaderníkom a jeho klientom."

Victor sa usadí do jednej zo stoličiek na recepcii - ružový hodváb so zlatým orámovaním, vítajúcich Sergeiových klientov odkedy sa pamätá - a so zavretými očami počúva tiché hlasy Yuriho a Sergeia nesúce sa zo štúdia. Napoly drieme a napoly si je vedomý toho, že v taške má fľašu chľastu a na recepcii je bezpečnostná kamera.

Zhlboka sa nadýchne a vytiahne si mobil, aby prelustroval Instagram. Lambiel varí. _Like_. Weir vo svojom outfite dňa ukazuje zadok. Giacometti - prekvapivo, neukazuje zadok, iba svoju mačku. _Like, Like_.

Victor si uvedomí, že spomína na svoje dvojmesačné stretnutia so Sergeiom počas svojich tínedžerských rokov. Nikdy si poriadne neuvedomil - až doteraz - ako dôležité bolo, že Sergei mal vždy čas na akékoľvek gender-predstieracie hry, s ktorými začínajúci gay Victor prišiel, a vždy mu pritom dodal hŕbu výdatných komplimentov na jeho zadok. V čase, keď Victor stretol Chrisa, bol už úplne komfortný s tým, že je zvrhlý - a mnohokrát ponúkol Chrisovi daný zadok k veľkej spokojnosti oboch.

Potom Victorove oči zablúdia k zásobníku vody.

Možno by nejako mohol - jasné, pretože byť prichytený na kamere ako vyberá z tašky fľašu vodky vôbec nevyzerá nenápadne. No, čo už. Bude musieť proste počkať. Škoda: bolo by to super na tejto ružovej pohodlnej stoličke.

Victor je v polovici fantazírovania o relaxovaní na svojom gauči s vodkou v jednej ruke a Yuriho zadkom v druhej, keď sa Yuri konečne objaví - umelecky nastajlovaný s vrstveným, strapatým účesom, a úplne červený.

Celkom milé, aj účes, aj tá červeň.

Kapucňa je späť v momente ako stúpia na chodník. "Prečo si mu to povedal?" spýta sa Yuri, hľadiac si na nohy.

"Povedal čo? Čo ti vravel?"

"Aby som sa vrátil za polroka na prestrih, a že to urobí zadarmo." Yuriho ruky sa zaboria do vreciek na mikine. "A že je dôležité starať sa o svoju pleť a vzhľad, aby som dostal dobré zmluvy so sponzormi. A že robím dobre, že s tebou spím a mal by som ťa dobre pozorovať a naučiť sa čo najviac o profesionálnom krasokorčuľovaní."

Victor sa nahlas zasmeje - skutočným smiechom, nie pohotovým pousmiatím, ktoré používa pre interview a bežných rozhovoroch. "Výborné rady. Hlavne tá časť, kde máš ku mne vzhliadať a nasledovať ma."

"Snívaj ďalej," zavrčí Yuri a Victorov úsmev sa rozšíri.

"Do riti, ten chlap bol divný," Yuriho mierne strasie.

"Je neškodný," Victor mu položí ruku na plece a stisne ho. "Zvykneš si naňho. Je úplne prehnaný, ale vždy urobí to, čo chceš. A má výborné známosti; dal ma dokopy s väčšinou mojich modelingových kontraktov." Victor vysvetľuje a mávne rukou. "No a tieto viedli k ďalším kontraktom..."

"Jasné," Yuri povie s vnímavosťou tínedžera, ktorý cíti, že sa blíži edukačná prednáška.

Victor mu stiahne mikinu a postrapatí vlasy.

"Prestaň!"

Yuri sebou trhne a nasadí si ju späť. Victor vidí, že sa červená, a riadne. Len tak ho napadne, čo by stalo, keby Yuriho pritlačil o stenu, priamo tu. Bránil by sa? Kopal? Pritlačil boky k Victorovmu stehnu? Malý panic Yuri, ktorý mu ukradol chľast, lebo chce prísť o venček. Je to skoro sladké.

Victor položí ruku späť na Yuriho plece. "Fakt sa na to teším, ver mi," zachrapčí a prebehne palcom pozdĺž Yuriho krku. "Aj ty sa tešíš, malý Yuri?"

"Nie som malý," zamumle Yuri.

"Isteže nie." _Hotová žirafa, tých tvojich 148 cm_ , myslí si Victor, ale nepovie to.

"Choď do riti." Yuri otočí tvár stranou.

"Áale, hádam sa len nebojíš, či?"

"Nebojím! Zavolaj konečne taxík, a dokážem ti to."

Victor sa uškrnie. "Budeš so mnou bojovať?" spýta sa Yuriho, zatiaľ čo zastaví na obrubníku aby zamával na taxík. "Mám rád, keď ma biješ. Keď si podo mnou a nevieš, či sa chceš o mňa oprieť alebo ma udrieť do tváre."

"Udriem ťa do tej zasranej tváre," Yuri pristúpi bližšie a nastrčí svoj krk k Victorovmu palcu. Victor sa uškrnie; mávne rukou na prechádzajúci taxík - a nájde sa v ramenách prefíkaného tínedžera, ktorý si vyrátal presný moment, kedy Victor nedáva pozor aby si ukradol objatie.

Yuri sa doňho zavesí a zaborí si tvár do Victorovho trička.

"Tak takto to je, hm?" pokúša ho Victor, kým mu strapatí vlasy. Niekto je trošku viac naviazaný než keby išlo čisto o sex.

Yuri nič nehovorí, iba vnorí tvár hlbšie do Victorovej hrude.

Victor sa pozrie na vrch jeho hlavy; sotva mu dosahuje po kľúčne kosti.

Jednou rukou ho objíme okolo pliec a zaborí mu ju do vlasov - hlavne aby decko upokojil a vyslobodil z jeho trápenia. Ale aj preto, lebo Yuriho platonická láska vlastne vôbec nie je zlý biznis. Yuri má dobrý zadok a drzý jazyk; nebolo by vôbec ťažké nájsť využitie pre obidve.

 _Decko ešte s nikým nebolo_ , myslí si Victor. Takže ho to môže naučiť. Vytrénovať ho mať to rád _presne_ tak, ako to má rád Victor. Urobiť z neho perfektnú drzú šľapku. Idea mu už stúpa do hlavy: to očakávanie, tá moc. Zistenie, aké ľahké by to bolo vzhľadom na to, ako veľmi to Yuri chce a ako veľmi túži po pozornosti.

Ale jedno po druhom.

"Hej," povie Victor a odtlačí Yuriho zo svojej hrude. "Aj ja ťa mám rád, ale na verejnosti to nerob. Za toto môžem ísť do väzenia."

Yuri ustúpi a hľadí do zeme.

"Ale veď netrucuj, u mňa budeme mať času, koľko len budeme chcieť." Taxík zastaví a Victor si otvorí predné dvere.

"Kedy vlastne musíš byť doma?" spýta sa potom ako Yuri vkĺzne na zadné sedadlo.

Yuri pokrčí plecami. "To je jedno."

Victor si spojí "to je jedno" s "ukradol som to svojmu starému otcovi" a dá šoférovi svoju adresu. Je to len desaťminútová jazda; Yuri ju strávi na svojom mobile, a Victor rozjímaním nad výhrou, akú získal a ani sa nemusel snažiť.

Yuriho starý otec pije, a ak skončí natiahnutý na gauči v čase, keď sa má Yuri vrátiť z tréningu, tak pravdepodobne nepredstavuje veľký problém. Yuri však stále musí byť doma do večierky. Nikto ho nepustí do takých barov a klubov, aké Victor navštevuje. A ak po tom tak túži, Victor ho môže pretiahnuť po tréningu, zbaliť k starému otcovi, potom si vyraziť a vyspať sa s niekým iným. A keby na to aj Yuri prišiel, 'ľudia to začínajú tušiť, urobil som na odvedenie pozornosti' by malo zabrať. Nie je žiadne riziko, že by sa Yuri chcel k nemu nasťahovať, alebo na ňom stále visieť: Yuri je mladý, na verejnosti sa musia zdržať prejavov lásky.

V krátkosti, Yuri je nenáročný, neobťažuje ho a ľahko sa dá ovplyvniť.

A ešte je tu ten jeho zadok.

Victor zaplatí za taxík, keď zastane pred jeho bytom, a rozhodne sa, že si Yuriho nechá.

________________

Idú hore výťahom - je starý, s mriežkou, čo treba zatiahnuť, aby sa pohol. No dôležitejšie je, že nemá kamery.

Victor odzipsuje svoju športovú tašku so spokojným hmkaním a vytiahne ukradnutú vodku. Prvý dúšok ho páli v hrdle, a hneď sa cíti lepšie.

Uškrnie sa.

Potom podá fľašu Yurimu.

Yuri ju dvihne a tiež sa napije; utrie si ústa - a Victor si to tak, tak užije: Yuri opitý a poddajný a smelý, tlačiac svoj panenský zadok oproti Victorovmu vtákovi. Victor je trochu tvrdý už len zo samotnej myšlienky.

Vezme si fľašu nazad a pije. Pritiahne si Yuriho za predok trička, pritisne ho k sebe a prstom mu nadvihne a zakloní bradu.

Yuriho pery sú ružové a od seba; a vlhké od vodky. Jeho oči sú široké. Victor posunie ruku tak, že svojím palcom sa dotýka Yuriho krku, cítiac jeho rýchly pulz. Potom sa zohne a dá svojej hračke jeho prvý bozk.

Je to len náznak; to je všetko, na čo majú čas kým výťah zastaví na Victorovom poschodí, ale Yuri aj tak zavzdychá; nadvihne sa na špičky aby dočiahol na Victorove pery, kým sa ten odtiahne.

Makka ich už počula; čaká ich nadšené štekanie a vrtenie chvostom keď vstúpia - a takisto očuchávanie Yuriho tvrdého vtáka, na čom sa Victor zasmeje.

"Tvoj pes je divný," zhrnie to Yuri.

Victor mu vezme vodku a naleje si pohár. "Neskôr ju zavriem. Poď pomôcť robiť večeru."

"Večeru? Ty ideš teraz jesť posratú večeru?"

"Aa. A sledovať ťa, ako trpíš," povie Victor s úškrnom a pozerá na Yuriho napnuté džíny.

"Do riti s tebou," vrčí Yuri, ale ide do kuchyne, čo Victor považuje za dobrý znak. Trochu zaprotestuje, len aby to bolo zaujímavé, ale nakoniec urobí, čo mu Victor prikáže.

Victor mu nachystá nejaké hríby a papričky na nakrájanie do omelety a popíja svoju hnusnú vodku opierajúc sa o pult. Na toto by si vedel zvyknúť: sledovať svojho psa žrať a svojho priateľa robiť mu omeletu. Zatiaľ čo omeleta syčí na panvici (z Yuriho sa vykľul slušný kuchár - to je užitočné), Victor prihodí šalát a rozmýšľa, ako by ho ešte mohol potrápiť.

Napadá mu šteklenie, a znehybniť ho, kým bude kopať a krútiť sa.

Yuri, to malé prefíkané hovno, pije z Victorovho pohára kým nedáva pozor.

Victor mu ho vezme z ruky. Nehodí sa mu, aby bol Yuri príliš opitý. "Nenazval si ma pred pár dňami zúfalým ožranom?"

"Si zúfalý ožran," povie Yuri, kým servíruje jedlo na taniere. "Si starý, a stále piješ. Ja pijem len mimo sezónu - a teraz, ale teraz je špeciálna udalosť. Prídem o to." Yuri sa zazubí.

"Neprídeš, kým budeš protivné malé hovno." Je to prázdna vyhrážka, ale funguje ako magická formulka, aby zmĺkol. Tak zasrane jednoduché.

Bude ľahké sa ho zbaviť, keď sa pre to Victor rozhodne: Yuri určite uverí, že je to jeho vlastnou drzosťou, aj keď ho Victor úmyselne podpichoval a povedal mu, že sa mu to páči.

Victor prežúva svoju omeletu - nie je zlá! - a rozmýšľa, prečo to už neurobil skôr. Pre porovnanie, dospelí vedia byť strašná osina v zadku. Uškrnie sa na Yuriho ponad stôl a stisne mu ruku ako odmenu za to, že stíchol.

Ako s Makkou: základný tréning.

A ako s Makkou, funguje to. Yuri sa uškrnie späť.

"Rýchlo," povie a pchá si do úst omeletu. "Poďme už na to."

"Fagan," povie Victor a prežúva.

"Zúfalec ožralec."

Victor prevráti očami a uhne si z vodky. "Povedz mi to potom, čo s tebou vytriem ľad v seniorskej lige." Yuri to aj tak nechápe. Dvadsaťpäť nie je staroba. A WADA zakazuje alkohol len počas súťaže. Nie je nič zlé na občasnom prípitku či drinku na uvoľnenie, pokiaľ to neovplyvňuje tréning.

A nič neovplyvní Victorov tréning.

Stále je najlepší.

Stále je kraľujúci šampión.

"Hovor si čo chceš," povie Yuri a odsunie tanier. "Ideš? Či sa bojíš, že sa ti už nepostaví?"

Jedného dňa, myslí si Victor, bude toto malé hovno kľačať v strede kuchyne a dusiť sa jeho vtákom. Ale dovtedy.

"Vyzleč sa a choď si umyť zadok, a potom ma počkaj hore. Prídem hneď, ako sa postarám o psa."

"Kašľať na psa," zakvíli Yuri.

"Chceš jej nos v tvojom zadku? Nie? Lebo to sa stane, keď sexuješ a nezavrieš psa. Zadok máš vo vzduchu a ona si myslí, že jej vravíš ahoj. Nepredstavuj si to - urob, čo som ti povedal."

A tak to Yuri urobí - aj keď je trochu naštvaný. Aj Victor je trochu naštvaný že mu ušla hádka, ktorú mohol ľahko vyhrať.

Zapíska na Makku a zavrie ju za mrežami, potom pustí reproduktor na mobile a pustí sa do riadov.

"Yakov, zdravím!" povie svojím najveselším PR-hlasom. "Ide o Yuriho.. Áno.. Ukradol svojmu starému otcovi nejakú vodku, a objavil sa tu dosť pod parou. Tak teraz sa z toho vyspáva. Mohol by si prosím ťa zavolať jeho dedkovi, aby vedel, že je Yuri v poriadku? Áno.. Áno, zajtra ho dovediem, len čo si vygrcia žalúdok.." Nahlas sa zasmeje ako do kamery. "Súhlasím, tréning s opicou by ho mohol kadečomu priučiť! Dobre, Yakov, ďakujem.. áno.. tak zajtra v rinku.. Dobrú noc, Yakov."

"Ty sviniar!" Yuri sa objaví v slipoch - och, a je naštvaný. "Prečo si to do riti urobil!"

Lebo to odo mňa odtrhne pozornosť, nepovie Victor. "Teraz na mňa bude Yakov hučať a sledovať každý môj pohyb-"

 _Presne_ , pomyslí si Victor. _Bude ťa sledovať, a ja budem ten 'zodpovedný dospelý'_. "Chceš tu prespať alebo nie?" povie. "Myslel som, že chceš."

Yuri oduje pery.

"Takto keď po tom budeš hotový a unavený, môžeš prespať v mojej posteli miesto toho, aby si sa teperil k starému otcovi. A zajtra ráno to môžeme robiť znova. Môžeme prísť neskôr na tréning, máme výhovorku - máš 'opicu'."

Yuri naňho zazrie.

"Povedz 'ďakujem, Victor; aké pozorné od teba, Victor-"

"Choď do riti, Victor," zamumle Yuri neochotne.

Victor sa zasmeje. "Ale no tak, no tak - teraz je všetko pripravené. Máme pre seba celú noc."

________________

Yuri príde o panictvo vo Victorovej posteli a na druhý deň si musí prejsť Yakovovou prednáškou: je to vlastne fér, myslí si Victor, za to, že ho minule nechal Yakovovmu hnevu napospas.

Raňajší tréning je celkom zábava. Yakov dovolí Yurimu robiť iba dvojité a trojité skoky aby ho ponížil za 'opicu', ale v skutočnosti to ocení jeho zadok - poriadne zničený v noci a dvakrát dnešné ráno.

Yuri sa mykne a zazrie na Victora vždy, keď dopadne na ľad.

Victor ho pozoruje, pobavený.

"Nabudúce si na rade ty, sviniar," zamrmle Yuri, keď sa kĺže okolo.

Je mnoho vecí, čo by Victor mohol odvetiť, a to celkom optimisticky zahŕňajúc aj niečo v slova zmysle _akoby Yuriho maličký vták mohol vôbec niekam preniknúť_. "Nabudúce?" spýta sa miesto toho a dvihne obočie.

Je dobré držať decko v strehu. Buduje to charakter.

Alebo také niečo.

________________

Samozrejme, že je aj nabudúce. Yuri je príliš dobrý úlovok, aby ho Victor len tak pustil, a Yuri príliš nadržaný, aby to nechal tak aspoň bez náznaku boja. Objaví sa pri Victorových dverách o pár dní neskôr s vodkou a odpije si, keď prechádza dnu.

Makkachin dobehne a šteká.

"Tvoje pes ma neznáša," hovorí Yuri, kým si zobúva otrhané tenisky.

Victor pokrčí plecami. "Smrdíš po mačke."

Nakoniec skončia pri krájaní zeleniny do panvice, Yuri doráža do Victora nohou a ten mu v tom bráni, len aby ho podráždil. "No tak, ukáž mi, ako sa to robí správne," je to, čím si ho nakoniec získa.

Hore v posteli, Yuri je divný a mrmle, a urobí sa asi dvadsať sekúnd po tom, čo sa mu podarí preniknúť do Victorovho zadku. Ten sa zasmeje a vďaka pocitu viny ho presvedčí na orál, 'aby mu to vynahradil'.

Keď si Victor oddýchne, Yuri sa na ňom ešte raz urobí.

Victor mu dá drobné na taxík. "Si atlét; nabudúce to pôjde isto lepšie," povie Yurimu, keď odchádza.

Dobre vysexovaný a spokojný, Victor sa natiahne na gauči s hlavou jeho psa v lone.

Na toto by si vedel zvyknúť. Na toto by si _rozhodne_ vedel zvyknúť, myslí si, kým si upíja z vodky.

________________

Celá záležitosť s Yurim má aj neočakávané benefity, uvedomí si Victor o niekoľko týždňov neskôr.

Yuri je nadšený a chtivý, a má rád sex tak ako Makka arašidové maslo. Teraz keď to robí pravidelne, jeho zadok už nie je tak citlivý a oveľa menej bolestivý - a to prospieva hlavne Yakovovej začínajúcej aneuryzme.

"Tak veľmi vyrástol," hovorí Yakov Victorovi so strýkovskou pýchou v očiach a začína mu venovať viac pozornosti, keď mu už toľko nelezie na nervy. Victora necháva samého - a to je presne to, čo vždy chcel.

Victorova nálada sa rozhodne zlepší, keď mu niekto, čo v živote neskočil viac ako dvojitý axel, už nehovorí ako má korčuľovať.

Neočakávaný benefit číslo dva je Yuri, ktorý nosí chľast. Nie je to veľmi dobrý chľast, ale Victor sa už nemusí báť, že ho bulvár prichytí, ako si kupuje alkohol. Yuri z neho tiež moc nepije: vraví, že nechce, aby ho starý otec prichytil.

Victorov rozpočet tiež vyzerá dobre, keď nemusí platiť večeru otravným idiotom vždy keď sa chce s niekým vyspať.

V záchvate vďačnosti dá Yurimu peniaze na nové tenisky.

Sú lesklo kožené s leoparďou potlačou a Victora mykne zakaždým, keď sa na ne pozrie, ale Yuri je tak pyšný.

Neočakávaný benefit číslo tri je to, že v podstate všetko je oveľa menej dramatické, ako očakával. Victor povie, "dnes nepríď, nebudem doma", a Yuri sa nezlostí alebo nezačne kňučať ako "všetko musí byť po tvojom, aj ja občas potrebujem, aby si bol pre mňa dostupný". Keď Victor chce, nechá ho na pokoji. Počká na _ten pohľad_ počas tréningu.

Aj on to chápe a paradoxne, je u Victora častejšie než ktorýkoľvek jeho predošlý milenec práve preto, že je nenáročný.

Na tréningu Victor učí Yuriho urobiť štvoritý toeloop, a po tréningu ako poriadne urobiť orál, a chváli ho, ako výborne sa v oboch zlepšuje.

Očakával, ako si bude užívať rozdávanie znalostí. Trochu očakával, že sa mu bude páčiť Yuriho zraniteľnosť za všetkým tým hnevom a egom.

Ale vôbec neočakával, aký bude pyšný keď to Yuri skúša a zvládne to.

________________

Victor si prevezme svoju GPF zlatú medailu s vačkami pod očami a tonou make-upu. _Je ako vždy vo vrcholnej forme; najlepší z mužských súťažiacich_ , súhlasia médiá.

"Vážne, ty si taký idiot," povie mu Yuri, jeho druhé juniorské zlato okolo krku.

Victor sa napije zo svojej ploskačky whisky, ktorú kúpil na letisku. Yuri už možno nemá účes podľa hrnca, ale stále mu nebude hovoriť, čo má robiť. "Opäť: bola tu vôbec nejaká konkurencia?"

"Okej, okej, určite si najlepší," tíši ho Yuri a Victor cíti, že ho chce uškrtiť.

Trochu sa mu pomstí tým, že celú noc flirtuje s japonským lúzrom, čo skončil posledný a je ešte viac opitý ako Victor.

"Uvoľni sa, je to len naoko," povie Yurimu peniacemu od zlosti, a potom sa mu posmieva za to, že zo seba urobil blázna pri tanečnom súboji.

Keď Yakov pošle Yuriho do postele a nešťastný Japonec odpadne pri stole, Victor pretiahne Giacomettiho.

________________

Deň na to sa Yakov nejako dozvie o Victorovej ploskačke, a už to praskne. Poučuje, robí náhodné kontroly Victorovej tašky a vyhráža sa mu, že to nahlási federácii - čo by ohrozilo Victorovo financovanie a Yakov to vie.

Jediné, čo mu pomáha znášať túto nechutnú šou je Yuri, ktorý na ňom jazdí ako profík a nosí vodku, aby si, kurva, mohol oddýchnuť.

________________

Victor získa zlato na svetovom šampionáte o dva mesiace neskôr a oslávi to s Giacomettim.

Našťastie, jediná vec o ktorej chce Chris hovoriť, je jeho zadok.

________________

Teraz keď je oficiálne mimo sezóny, Victor sa teší na to, ako vráti úder a aspoň dočasne zahodí celú tú frašku s Yakovom za seba.

Hoci ho Victor nepozval, Yuri sa objaví s ginom, vodkou, modrým curacao a ananásovým džúsom, lebo si vygúglil nejaký recept na panáky, čo chce vyskúšať a osláviť oboje ich zlato.

Victor objedná pizzu a syrové palice a cesnakový chlieb - pretože srať na brokolicu a omelety- a obaja sa úžasne, zázračne rozbijú.

Vtedy sa z ničoho nič objaví Yakov, búcha na dvere a tvári sa znepokojene; pozve sa dnu a začne hovoriť o odvykačke s jeho zaliečavým, povýšeneckým hlasom - a Victor to v sebe zvládal držať dosť dlho, ale teraz sa začína zápas v kričaní.

Victor má voľno. Je mimo sezóny. Ale čo je najdôležitejšie, už má _plné zuby_ byť pod záštitou niekoho, kto mal byť nahradený už pred rokmi, keby federáciu neriadili starci ešte nemožnejší ako on.

Niekde v polovici sa Yuri vyšmykne preč, a Victor to malé hovno zabije - a musel to povedať nahlas, lebo Yakov hovorí, že to nie je Yuriho chyba a nech sa pozrie na seba - a Victor je tak naštvaný-

________________

Zobudí sa nasledujúce ráno s búšením hlavy a zistením, že vyhodil Yakova - a teda prirodzene aj federáciu - a teraz si bude musieť nájsť nového trénera a platiť mu.

Pošúcha si tvár, nakŕmi psa.

Naleje si malú vodku, len aby zahnal to najhoršie z opice.

Nie je to až také zlé, zhrnie si oddychujúc na gauči s rukou na psej srsti, zatiaľ čo vodka zázračne pracuje na jeho dunení v hlave. Iba im musí dať čas, a oni sa doplazia na kolenách. Potrebujú ho. Na koho sa Rusko bude spoliehať - na Georgiho?

Nemá obavy.

Strávi nasledujúci mesiac prípravami, choreografiu programu pre novú sezónu už má v hlave: Agape, a Eros.

________________

Nová sezóna čoskoro začne a Federácia ešte nezavolala. Je to posratá hra o moc - oni chcú, aby sa zosypal prvý, akoby bol hlupák a nevedel, kto tu koho potrebuje.

Ale zavolá Georgi: chce ho pozvať do klubu a povedať mu, že povyšujú pätnásťročného Yuriho medzi seniorov - je najmladší seniorský atlét vo svojej generácii.

V noci sa Victor a Georgi nápadne opijú. "Bože, toto som vždy chcel," hovorí Georgi z podlahy kabínky v kúpeľni, jeho oči sa lesknú, keď ústami obopne Victorovho vtáka.

Nie je to také, aké to má Victor rád. Nie je to Yuri. Ale je to dobré.

Je to dobré.

________________

Nasledujúce ráno mu Giacometti pošle youtube link. Je to japonský zúfalec, teraz tučný, a korčuľuje na Stammi Vicino s tak skutočnou úprimnosťou, že to až Victora privádza do rozpakov.

 _Buď mojím koučom, Vii~ctoor_ , pamätá si z nejakého opíjania na tom či onom bankete.

Pozrie si video znova.

Prižmúri oči.

Napíše Giacomettimu, aby zistil adresu, a zavolá sťahovacej službe, aby mu zbalila veci do Japonska.

________________

Japonec - Yuuri - je strnulý a až bolestivo plachý, a nevyspí sa s ním.

Victor vypije saké jeho otca a nazve ho prasaťom len zo zlomyseľnosti. Široko sa pritom usmieva, a príliš neuvažuje, odkiaľ tá zlomyseľnosť pochádza a na koho je skutočne namierená.

Ale tento chlap odmieta, aby ním niečo pohlo alebo ho podpichlo, a to dovádza Victora k šialenstvu.

A potom, keď sa konečne trošku uvoľní, sa objaví Yuri a povie, "Sľúbil si to."

Ubytujú ho v šatníku, lebo totálne konzervatívny Yuuri sa ukáže byť utajený somár, ale aj tak sa prešmykne do Victorovej izby.

"Zdá sa, že ťa dosť obdivuje," hovorí Yuri, ukazujúc hlavou smer k Yuuriho izbe kým si rozopína župan. "Povedal si mu to? Prečo tu naozaj si?"

Župan padá na podlahu a Victor zavrčí, pretože raz toto zasrané decko zabije, fakt že áno. A potom sú jeden na druhom, Yuri ťahá Victorov župan a stoná mu do úst; nohami sa mu zakvačí okolo pása, keď ho Victor prevráti.

Yuri prišiel pripravený.

Spodok má nalubrikovaný a roztiahnutý, a Victor dnu vkĺzne ako po masle.

Je to dobré.

Je to tak zasrane dobré.

Victor toto decko naučil o sexe všetko, čo vie, a všetko, čo Yuri robí - od odvrávania až po to, ako Victor má chuť zaškrtiť ho; ako Victora podpichuje, keď mu natŕča boky s "Tvrdšie, do riti, tvrdšie!" - všetko je _perfektné_ ; presne tak, ako to má Victor rád.

Victor už zabudol, aké to je úplne sa spustiť; vrčať a hrýzť a byť spletený, kompletne sa vyprázdniť.

Nevedel, ako veľmi mu to chýbalo.

"Sľúbil si to," zopakuje Yuri po tom, že skončia úplne vyčerpaní jeden na druhom.

Victor mu zaborí prsty do poddajného vnútra a cíti svoje vytekajúce semeno.

Ani jeden už nemá tomu druhému čo ponúknuť - nikdy nikto nemá - ale Yuri aj tak slabo pohne bokmi.

"Sľúbil si to." Pozerá sa Victorovi do očí.

Victor to sľúbil. A tak učí Yuriho Agape, a s poslednými zvyškami svojej obetavosti ho prinúti pozerať sa, ako plytvá chválením a pozornosťou na Yuuriho.

Presne ako si Victor myslel, Yuriho to dožerie a zlyháva.

S úľavou, že aspoň raz urobil niečo správne, ho Victor pošle nazad do Ruska.

________________

Yuuri s ním nehovorí o jeho pití. Miesto toho jeho mama postaví k večeri iba jednu fľašku saké: pre Victora a Yuuriho otca, a malý pohárik pre seba.

Victor vie, čo sa tu deje. Hruď mu sťahuje napätie; jeho myseľ už vymýšľa plány - môže sa prešmyknúť do kuchyne? Ísť do večierky?

Toshiya ho pozoruje milým pohľadom.

Victor je príliš zahanbený, aby si vypýtal viac.

________________

Nakoniec teda urobí toto:

Na tréningu sprevádza Yuuriho krok za krokom. Keď príde čas večere, Victor je zničený a odchádza spať hneď, ako dojedia.

Toto opakuje nasledujúci deň, a aj ten za tým.

Je to na hovno, a Victor to neznáša.

Yuuri sa naňho začína viac usmievať, prechádzajú sa po pláži s všadeprítomnou Makkou po boku.

Victor si pamätá pridusené stony, fľašky vodky a pot. Začína si dávať dokopy súvislosti: keď na to prišiel Yakov, keď prišiel k Victorovi a načapal ich.

Premýšľa, či s ním Yuri vypiekol alebo mu urobil láskavosť.

Ďalší deň ide behať s Yuurim a pokúša sa zabudnúť.

________________

Ak si odmyslí trému pred vystúpením, Yuuri je najpokojnejšia osoba, akú kedy Victor stretol. Nenechá sa podpichovať a nesexuje - miluje sa, a je robený k tomu, aby bol milovaný.

Kúsok po kúsku sa upokojuje aj Victor.

Nič takéto sa mu zatiaľ v živote nestalo. Nikdy si ani nepomyslel, že by takto raz chcel žiť, nieto ešte aby sa mu to aj páčilo.

Jedného dňa je na dvorčeku, keď Yuuri príde s balíkom zápaliek a hŕbou plagátov.

"Žiadal som Victora, aby bol Victorom," vysvetlí. "Takže sa musím pozerať na Victora a vidieť iba jeho."

Plagáty horia.

Victor uprene pozerá do ohňa.

________________

Yuuri je ten, čo koná a nie ten, čo hovorí, a tak im kúpi prstienky, keď sa Victor rozplače v Barcelone.

"Talizman pre šťastie," povie Yuuri akoby to všetko vysvetľovalo - a jemu pravdepodobne aj áno.

Za reštauračným oknom je aj Minako a Mari a vnútri, Yuri - kamarátsky a priateľský ku chlapcovi z Kazachstanu, smeje sa na jeho vtipoch a visí na každom jeho slove.

Niečo škaredé sa vztýči vo Victorovom vnútri. "Môj Yuuri a ja sa vezmeme, keď Yuuri vyhrá zlato," vyhlási s najoslnivejším úsmevom, akého je schopný.

________________

Yuri sa zrúti plačúc na ľade. Victor nepotrebuje vidieť skóre. Vie, čo Yuri práve dokázal - a čo robil celý minulý rok.

Tento Yuri je na celé milé vzdialený od miesta, kde ho Victor zanechal, a Victor je tak pyšný.

"Budem sa usilovať, zvládnem to, som lepší ako on," prosí Yuri do jeho krku. "Prosím. Vráť sa do Ruska. Trénuj _mňa_ ," povie, jeho hlas stratený a škaredosť vo Victorovom vnútri sa rozpustí.

Drží Yuriho.

Cíti vôňu jeho vlasov.

Vidí, ako sa na nich Kazachstanec pozerá, ruky má v päsť, plecia nahrbené a obočie v pevnej línii.

Vidí, ako sa naňho pozerá Yakov so zovretými perami.

Nadýchne sa sviežej vôňe Yuriho potu-

\- a nechá ho ísť.


End file.
